The Vampire and The Darkness Lord
by DarkraiMephiles
Summary: A war rages throughout a once peaceful land. Evil is at the grasp of claiming the last of the light. When a prophecy tells of two beings of darkness that will join forces and save the digital world. Join our Demon Lord, Lilith the Lilithmon, and the General of Vampire Land, NeoVamdemon as they save the digital world. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Not your so very happy birthday. 09/29/2014

_It was a normal day in the Darkness Lord's fortress. Lilithmon was walking through the halls as everyone else was doing something " important." Lilithmon walked to the dinner hall sadly because it was her birthday. " Oh why do I even bother trying to remind them. We are the Darkness Lords. Not one of us is kind." She said as a vilemon brought her some food. " MISTRESS LILITH! ITS AN EMERGANCY! THE OTHER DEMON LORDS ARE UNDER ATTACK! THEY NEED YOUR HELP!" a different vilemon yelled as he ran into the dinner hall. " Vilemon go get the other Vilemon now and get ready for battle. I will already be there helping the others." Lilith said calmly to the vilemon. _

_ Lilith ran down the halls to the main exit. She found that it was blocked off by a dark seal that only Master MaloMyotismon could get rid of. Lilith flies up to try to see what's going on but gets hit with a barrier spell. " Ok. Apparently Lucemon doesn't want me out there fighting. So I need to find a way to what- HEY WHATS GOING ON?!" Lilith said as a strong dark force dragged her to the tallest tower. _

_She looked at her surroundings only to find that the windows were covered in a metal as strong as MaloMyotismon's fist. She whipped around almost in time to see her beautiful midnight violet dress get ripped by the door slamming shut. " OH NO! MY DRESS! I'M GONNA KILL WHO EVER DID THIS!" Lilith yelled in a divine rage. Then she sat on the only furniture in the room, an old rosewood stool, and started to cry. " Its my birthday…. Its supposed to be happy. So why wont the others lock me in this tower. Am I to stay here because I'm important to them?" she said through her tears. So she sat there and waited for the day she would be released from her prison._

_ One day later a small black digi gnome entered the room. It looked at Lilith and said " Lilith. I'm sorry I locked you in here. I couldn't stand to see you hurt. I'm going to preserve you." It raised its hand at the sleeping Lilith and she floated up and into the wall. Black vines surrounded her and made a purple crystal grow from the wall. " Lilith. Only a man of royal blood and the heart of a moonlit night can free you from this crystal. It will happen many years from now. The Demon Lords will be a legend, but they will have you to remember us by." The digi gnome said as he took off leaving the sleeping Lilithmon to stay there and wait for her Prince in Black armor._


	2. Chapter 2

_It was a normal day at Lord Bagramon's castle. The servants were running trying to get their masters food ready so that his Generals and himself didn't scatter their data all over the Digital World. In the meantime a group of male Digimon were planning on how to expand their territory for Lord Bagramon. In the corner stood me the only member of Bagramon's generals that was of royal blood._

_" Hey Vampire boy get over here and join in the planning." Said the General of the Dragon Lands. I looked at the group of generals. " No thank you. Although I did hear a small rumor from the servants. A group of Vilemon ( These Vilemon's great grandparents worked for the Darkness Lords – DM) saying that there was an old castle in my Midnight Zone." I said calmly. " WHAT!? THE ONLY CASTLE THAT HAS EVER BEEN OUT THERE IS YOURS NIGHTMARE!" DarkAxemon, the little brother of Bagramon, yelled. " Maybe it belonged to those old bad guys I heard a group of Impmon talking about." Zamilemon said. _

_We all stared at him. " Wait. There was a large group of villains before us?" Splashmon asked as he imagined a group of bad guys. " Yeah. When I asked the Impmon who they were talking about they told me that they were called the Darkness Lords. Each one stood for an evil feeling or sad felling. They also said that the only known Darkness Lords were, MaloMyotismon who was the leader, Beelzemon who the Impmon all wanted to be like, and lastly the only female in the group was a Lilithmon named Lilith." Zamilemon said. " What happened to them? In all my studies I have never even heard of them before." Ulecmon said. " I know so I did some research and found that they all died ten years ago but faded into legend. The book I studied said that only 8 of the Darkness Lords were found. And not one of them was Lilithmon." Zamilemon added. " Do you know why this was? Maybe they didn't look hard enough?" Ulecmon said his compassion taking over his body. " They looked all over, even in the castle. The only thing they found was a locked room. No one could get inside. They said that they found MaloMyotismon's Darkness Lord symbol on the door and over the windows. I only just came up with this two days ago, but I think that what ever is inside that room must have been very important to MaloMyotismon." Zamilemon said to us all. I took a minute to think about it._

_" I got it! To honor the past evil of the Digital World! We shall have a party over there! It will be perfect and I bet that the people over there will be so happy an old monument is being used again!" Splashmon yelled as he pushed a pin into the spot of the fortress. " My prince please save me. I want to be free." I heard a voice say." Its not that bad of an idea. And hey, I was going to go check it out anyway." I said and teleported to my castle. _

_" LadyDemimon come here. We have a fortress to explore for Lord Bagra." I said as I smirked. " Yes our prince." Ten million vampire or dark type Digimon said._

_ At the castle, the other generals were already there. I walked into the old fortress to see bones and spider webs all over the place. " This is gonna be even more fun! Its cleaning time my little ones!" Splashmon said as he unleashed his army of small blobs. I dodged fast as the hurricanes of pink and blue ran towards me. " I'm going to go check out that tower. It looks like the best place for me to be right now." I said as I ordered my army to help clean and started to walk towards the tower stairs.  
><em>

_When I reached the top I saw a strange writing that only I could read. " Only a mon of royal blood and a heart as black as a moonlit night shall break my seal" it writing said. I thought for a moment and touched the door. The seal broke and the door was thrown open. I was greeted by a horde of Pipismon. When they cleared I walked into the room. It had a rosewood stool and the windows were covered in a metal stronger than Bagramon. I looked in the corner of my blood red eye and saw a faint purple glow. I turned to look at it and saw a purple crystal about my size. It was covered in dust so I rubbed it off. Inside the crystal I saw a beautiful and young face. She looked about me age, 26. I touched the crystal as if to touch her cheek. When I did so the crystal started to crack. Out of the cracks came a pure white light. I jumped back and hit the wall knocking me out. I heard the sound of breaking glass as my world went black._

_" Ugh… I-I-I'm free. I'm finally free. MY DRESS! Ok Lilith calm down. Oh my I'm 26. Wait last thing I remember was a black digi gnome. Wait who is this?" someone said as I felt a surprisingly warm hand on my cheek. " NIGHT!? ….. WHO ARE YOU WITCH!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NIGHT!" I heard someone yell. I started to come to too see my fellow generals cornering a Lilithmon. " I-I-I didn't do anything. I-I-I-I was in a crystal and he saved me." The Lilithmon stammered. I got up and stood in front of the Lilithmon. " N-N-Night? Why are you protecting that witch?" DarkAxemon asked. " Because she isn't a witch! She is a Digimon just like you or me. And I will help and protect her even if I die doing so." I said as I blocked DarkAxemon's axes with my arms. The Lilithmon gasped and stared at me as if she was reminded of something or someone. I kicked DarkAxemon away and took off a tracker that Bagramon used to track down his generals. I then threw it on the ground and crushed it. The gererals stared at me with shock. We all knew what happened to the last Digimon who did that. No one ever saw MacGeomon again after that. I walked out of the room with Lilithmon a few paces behind me._


	3. Chapter 3

_It had been ten years since I had been put into this purple crystal. It was mostly boring inside it but I was protected by an army of Pipismon. I watched and listened to the generations and generations of Pipismon come and go. Each generation trying to protect me till the chosen one came to save me from my crystalized prison. I waited and dreamed of a strange vampire like Digimon. He had blood red eyes and wore purple midnight armor. He looked like a Myotismon redo__._

_It was September 26. My birthday and the tenth anniversary of me being in my prison. " Once again. I'm alone on my birthday." I thought as a tear fell from my eye. A young Pipismon noticed my tear and attempted to whip it away. She was stopped by her older brother. " You cant touch the crystal Peppy even if the lady is crying." He said. "B-B-But, Winger! Its her birthday. She has been in there since she was 16! SHE SHOULD AT LEASET HAVE A HAPPY DAY ONCE IN HER LIFE!" Peppy yelled making my prison crack around my mouth. " I-I-I- Its ok little peppy. I don't deserve a happy day." I said weakly. The two looked at my prison and gasped. " MOTHER! WE HEARD THE GIRL SPEAK! THE CHOSEN ONE MUST BE SOMEWHERE NEAR HERE!" the two yelled as they flew away quickly. " My prince please come for me soon. I want to be free." I said as it reached out all over the digital world. I went to sleep again still dreaming of the man._

_After two hours a cloud of Pipismon surround the door and windows. " Our lady. We have heard news from the Vilemon that Bagramon's gererals and his brother are on their way here. So we Pipismon will protect you till our last breath." Said the eldest Pipismon. I stayed in my prison, cold and hungry._

_After a few hours, I heard a different more powerful voice. " Yep. I was right. While the others get that party ready I can just stay up here. Now all I need to do is figure out how to get in." it said. I was surprised when the door was thrown open. The Pipismon flew at the stranger and were happy to finally leave me. The man entered the room and looked around but didn't see my prison. He was about a few feet taller than me, but about the same age. He was wearing midnight violet armor and had blood red eyes. Then he turned toward me. He touched the part of the crystal that was over my cheek as if to wipe away the tears of joy that were in my eyes. Suddenly the crack by my mouth got bigger and light poured out of it. The man jumped back surprised. He hit his head on the wall and was knocked out. The cracks widened and soon the crystalized prison broke. I fell to the ground because I was numb from being in the crystal for so long. I looked around for the first time in forever.  
><em>

_" I-I-I'm free. I'm free finally. Amazing who ever sent that black digi gnome I must thank. * gasp * I-I-Its him. You're the Digimon I have been dreaming of." I said as I put my hand on his cheek. It felt like a warm summers day. Suddenly, a group of men ran in. " NIGHTMARE! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NIGHTMARE YOU WITCH!?" the leader of the group yelled. " I didn't do anything. I have been in that crystal for ten years." I said surprisingly calm. " You lie witch! If you have done nothing then why is he so terribly wounded!" the DarkAxemon yelled as hi axes sharpened. I looked at the mon that had saved me. He was covered in wounds with blood flowing from new wounds that were from my prison breaking. He was covered in cobwebs and a few other things. The new men cornered me to the wall. I started to shake from fear. " Beelzemon, Lucemon please help me, I need you." I thought as DarkAxemon got ready to attack. As the attack was about to hit something blocked it. I looked at my rescuer and saw the faint image of Lucemon surrounding the Vampiremon that had saved me. I gasped loudly as he fell on his knees then fainted. I dropped down to see if he was alright and saw that he had tore off a small chip. " He removed to tracker." The gererals murmured. I helped him up. "She isn't a witch! She is a Digimon just like you or me. And I will help and protect her even if I die doing so." He said bravely as he slowly got up. When he stumbled I caught him. " Night. If you ever dare return I will personally kill you." DarkAxemon said as we left. _


	4. Chapter 4

_We had been walking for five hours. We were coming across a zone that the Generals would never dare to go. When we reached the boarded we were greeted by two MagnaAngemon. " Your not aloud in here by order of Queen Ophanimon and King Serophimon." The one on the left said and pointed his sword at Lilith. " Look I'm sorry for what I did. Please I have changed. I'm no longer with the Darkness Lords. I learned that what I did was wrong," she said and tried to convince them to let her in. " WHAT IS GOING ON HERE- Lilithmon?" someone said.  
><em>

_A Serophimon flew down and put his hand in front of the MagnaAngemon. " Serophimon?" Lilith said as tears formed in her eyes. She touched the left side of his helmet and slapped him hard. I stayed silent as I watched. " WHEN WERE YOU CALLED A KING!? AND YOUR MARRIED OPHANIMON?!" Lilith yelled as the Serophimon stared at her. " Lilith? If you don't like this zone I know a different zone we can go to." I said as she started to break down. " WHAT!? ARE YOU MARRIED TO A GERERAL OF BAGRAMON!?" the Serophimon yelled. I felt something snap inside at the words " married" and " Bagramon." I punched the Serophimon out of anger and happiness. " I'm no longer a slave of Bagramon nor am I married to Lilith." I said as Lilith looked at me surprised that I punched Serophimon. " HEVEANS SPEAR!" someone yelled as a spear of pure light went into my arm. Blood poured out of it as I was punched in the face.  
><em>

_I was on the ground beat to a pulp and wounded all over. " NIGHT! Are you ok?" Lilith said as she put my head in her lap. I looked at the person that attacked me and saw an Ophanimon flying away with Serophimon. " Night please be ok. I'm going to take you too my friends. They can help you." Lilith said as I was surrounded by a magenta aura. I was taken to a mountain high and far into the Holy zone._

_A MagnaDramon and a Demimon rushed out of a cave inside the top of the mountain. " Oh my… Lilithmon is that you? Oh my dear you look amazing in that dress. Much better than that old torn up one." The MagnaDramon said happily. " Now why in the name of the Darkness Lords would you bring a general to us?" the Demimon asked eyeing me with his soulless black eyes. " This is Night and he is no longer a general. He saved me from a DarkAxemon. He also punched Serophimon in the face for me, but got like this because of it." Lilith said to them. They looked at me than at her. I had a bad feeling about the way they were looking at me. " Ok Lilith we will take care of him, but now that Ophanimon knows your back she will do anything to destroy you. Your not the most wanted person in this zone anymore. I can put an illusion over you so that no one, but your friends will recognize you." MagnaDramon said as I was carried into the cave. Demimon and Lilith stayed out of the cave while MagnaDramon healed me. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I was waiting outside the cave with Darken. " So, Lilithmon you changed your name? Lilith sounds better too." Darken said in an odd way. " Darken, is something wrong? Your voice sounds like something is wrong." I said worried about my friend. He started to laugh. " Looks like you haven't lost your kindness towards others. Even when you were the Darkness Lord of Jealously. Your heart still has a small light inside it." He said and smiled at me. I smiled back and we both started laughing.  
><em>_  
>MagnaDramon flew out of the cave with an x-ray of what looked like a digital code. " Hmmm… How interesting. Oh, Lilith your friend is perfectly fine. He may have been a general of Bagramon, but he has some kindness inside of him." MagnaDramon said as she drizzled some pure white dust on me. I felt my wings change into a large sunset water lily. My hair grew and changed into sunset pink flower petals. My hands changed into sunset pink water lilies with yellow centers. The same with my feet. My face tuned a bright and light pink. My eyes stayed there lovely violet color while I was rushed into a room while my dress fell off. My body was now light pink with a skirt made out of pale green grass. I was wearing a pure emerald green top with a rose growing in the top-middle of it. I looked into a mirror and gaped. I was now a Lilamon. " Lilith are you alright? Is the transformation done? I do hope you like the Digimon I chose for you to become." MagnaDramon said happily. I walked out of the room I was shoved into and everyone gasped. " Lilith… You look amazing." Darken said with his mouth on the floor. " Thank you Darken. I'm sure that no one will recognize me now." I said in a sweet and kind voice.<br>_

_" Ugh… What happened? Last thing I remember was seeing a MagnaDramon healing me… Whose the Lilamon?" Night asked as he finally came out of the cave. " Night! Your alright!" I yelled as I hugged him tightly. " Again who is this Lilamon?" Night asked as he looked into my eyes. " Take one guess. And if you guess right I might not go tell Bagramon where your hiding." I said and smirked. " Lilith?! Oh Scrap Please don't tell Bagramon where I am, He will kill me." Night said begging on his knees. I laughed with MagnaDramon and Darken. " I was joking Nighty boy." I said and ruffled his hair. He growled when I did that but I ignored it.  
><em>

_" Hey Darken they would make a great couple don't you think? I actually put a curse on Lilith. It will only break if her true love brings her some of the rarest items in the world." I heard MagnaDramon whisper to Darken. I got a bad feeling about those words. Suddenly a giant claw reached into the cave and grabbed me. "NIGHT! MAGNADRAMON! DARKEN! HELP!" I screamed. I turned to look at the thing that grabbed me and my heart skipped a beat or two. I was in frount of the biggest DemiDramon in the world. " Wait your not the girl that my master wanted!" the DemiDramon yelled. "Who is your master DemiDramon!?" I yelled so he could hear me. " My master is DarkOmnimon! The true ruler of the Digital World!" DemiDramon yelled. I was frozen out of fear. DarkOmnimon was the brother of the first royal knight, Omnimon, he was created by ChaosWarGreymon and ShadowMetalGorurumon. " Leave her alone you freak show!" Night yelled as he punched DemiDramon in the face. I feel to the ground and was knocked out. Someone caught me and I heard a famine voice say, " Take this witch to the dungeon where Lilith will be executed.__  
><em>


End file.
